love-bites and legwarmers
by mysoulrunswithwolves
Summary: That one vampire au where everyone is overly-affectionate and everyone falls in love with everyone else at some point or other. All of the main characters are in this au, and like, pretty much everyone is a main character. Basically 'vampires love Suga, a series'
1. legwarmers with a side of vampire

The thing about vampires, is that you never know if someone's a vampire until they have their teeth in your neck and your casual hookup from the club becomes a bi-weekly habit of supplying them with fresh blood. But once you find out that the boys you've played volleyball with for four years in high school are all vampires at an ill-advised team sleepover the last month before graduation, well, at that point it's hard to change friend groups, especially when you all move on to the same university.

The other _thing_ about vampires, and it's really such a small thing, is that they are extremely territorial about their human friends. Which is how Sugawara Koushi found himself living in a house with five vampires and two other humans at university.

His mother worries, _a lot._

"You need some."

"No, Suga I'm fine I promise."

"Hon, you're very pale and you look like you have two black eyes, you need blood." Koushi reaches over and runs his fingers under Daichi's eyes, tracing the dark circles present from too much exertion and not enough blood.

"Didn't you feed Asahi like, yesterday?"

"Barely, you know he's afraid of taking too much at once and besides, he and Noya have that oddly codependent thing going on that only works for them." Koushi shifts on the couch where they're sitting and turns to face Daichi directly.

"Oddly codependent…Suga you realize that's every vampire and human familiar relationship ever right?"

"Okay but Noya is _also_ a vampire so explain that."

"It's different for them okay?"

"And don't even get me started on Kageyama and Hinata."

Daichi leans towards him, staring at him, at his _neck_ , intently. "Are you going to let me feed or…?"

"Oh right, sorry hon." Koushi pulls away the collar of his shirt, and only shudders _slightly_ at the press of lips against his neck. He takes a breath. Even after all these years of being the main familiar for this group of vampires, he has never quite gotten over the anticipation of the bite. "Anytime now, it's not like we have a class in an hour or anything." He yelps slightly as fangs sink into his neck. The pain is only temporary though, before the warmth floods through his body.

He distantly feels as his body is pulled snugly onto a lap. He feels a strong arm wrap around his back and another thread into the strands of his hair. Secretly, this is his favorite part, the dreamlike awareness that comes from being bitten by a vampire. The bite does different things to different people, but to Koushi it makes him feel disconnected from his body, floating in a warm place of semi-awareness. He's only halfway aware of how he moves to straddle Daichi's lap to make himself more comfortable, his arms naturally draping around his neck. These are all familiar things, done more out of habit than anything else. They've done this hundreds of times over the years, after all.

"Oi! You gonna feed all day or go to class with the rest of us?"

Koushi gains a level of awareness when Daichi growls against his neck at Kageyama's abrupt interruption, moving slightly and sighing sleepily as he leans into Daichi's chest. "How much time do we have before class starts?" He murmurs softly into Daichi's shoulder.

"Twenty minutes, and we have to walk there." Koushi can't see Kageyama's face, but by the tone of voice he knew he was wearing that expression that makes small children cry on the spot.

"Okay, okay." Koushi says, tugging softly on Daichi's hair at the back of his neck. "Come on Dai, we've got class. You can have more later."

He feels it when Daichi's fangs retract back into his gums, incisors returning to their normal length. Daichi takes a second, kissing the marks he left in order to seal them quickly. Koushi has never asked why _exactly_ they do that. He once heard Kageyama impatiently explaining to Hinata that "I'm not kissing you because I like you I'm doing it because my saliva heals the wounds faster and it also gets rid of excess blood so just _sit still and stop fighting it_."

He moves slowly, wary of standing up too quickly and passing out—it only happened _twice, okay_ —as he slides off of Daichi's lap and onto the couch, pausing for a moment before standing up. The rush of blood to the head that he gets is not the worst he's ever had after a feeding, so he continues to move towards his room down the hall. In the ground rules he established when he moved in with this particular coven, one of the first was that under no circumstances was any one of them allowed into his room unless he gave them permission to do so. His room is his sanctuary, the place where he can relax and be human without fear of being attacked by a starved-for-blood vampire, not that he'd ever let any of _his_ vampires get that hungry, but you could never account for the vampires outside of this house.

He quickly grabs his books, clothes, and shoes, shoves them into his favorite satchel, before putting on a scarf and a soft sweater. Moving in with a coven of vampires to be their familiar has greatly expanded his collection of scarves and neck-covering sweaters. The bite marks never lasted more than several hours, but hiding them was much easier in the cooler months as compared to the summers.

As he walks back into the main room Daichi is coming up from his basement room, towing a very sleepy Tsukishima behind him. The dark circles are all but vanished from under his eyes and color has flooded back into his cheeks. Daichi pulls a sports drink out of his bag and hands it wordlessly to Koushi, the silent command to "drink it all don't you dare fight me on this" clearly conveyed through his expression. He looks up as he distinctly hears two sets of footsteps hurriedly rushing about, following them as they thunder down the stairs to manifest as Hinata and Noya, the former only stopping when he collided into Kageyama's still frowning form.

Daichi nods towards the door, and they all follow him out silently with the kind of coordination that only comes after playing volleyball together for years. The walk to campus is uneventful, if you count Hinata talking incessantly to Kageyama and Tsukishima glaring at the pair of them normal, which it was. By the time they get to campus Koushi has a calming hand on Tsukishima to keep him from imploding and Daichi is busy being a physical buffer between Hinata and Kageyama. They all separate for their classes; Daichi, Hinata and Kageyama walking together to the gym complex for team practice, Tsukishima in the direction of the engineering buildings, and himself to the arts building.

He walks into the main studio and moves immediately towards his usual corner where he sits down and begins to stretch. Akaashi is already moving through his first stretches, looking cozy in his black leggings, oversized cream sweater, and matching cream legwarmers. He acknowledges Koushi with a sideways glance and a slow blink.

Akaashi doesn't do mornings very well, and considering the eyeliner still smudged around his eyes, Koushi imagines he must have had a late night. He waits a minute before breaking the silence between them, letting his muscles warm up and relax into the stretches. When he can feel the blood thrumming pleasantly through his muscles he turns to Akaashi. "So," he begins, "late night?"

The glare he gets is nothing short of deadly, and would probably intimidate anyone else in the room, but this isn't the first time he's been on the receiving end of a glare. When he finally speaks it's through slightly elongated canines at the annoyance that is Koushi specifically, but mornings generally. "Could you keep your voice low you know I don't function before ten in the morning as a rule." He hisses, eyes narrowing as he slinks from a butterfly stretch to a straddle, laying his chest down on the floor with his head propped up on his folded arms. Koushi slides along the floor and bends until he's mirroring Akaashi.

"So I know you don't function etcetera in the morning, but can I ask you a question?"

Akaashi's dark eyes flick up from the spot he'd been staring at blankly on the ground, into Koushi's eyes, just inches away. He nods minutely, dark eyes steady and unwavering.

"How often do you need to feed?" The words tumble out of his mouth almost before he can form them, and across from him Akaashi's eyes widen just a fraction in shock or surprise, Koushi isn't sure.

His eyes flick up for a second, thinking, before returning to meet Koushi's gaze. "About once a week or so. Koutarou, like many other athletes at this school, has the energy and constitution of a small herd of zebras, so if I ever needed more, he would gladly be willing and able to give it." His eyes narrow. "Why, you aren't being bled dry are you?"

Koushi shakes his head absently, doing mental math and calculations correctly, if not a little slowly. He tries to ignore the way that Akaashi is studying him, focusing on the logistics of the life he's currently living. He's pulled out of his thoughts as Akaashi lifts a hand and runs it lightly through the strands of Koushi's hair.

"Kou-chan," the familiarity of his name paired with that deceptively calm tone that only preludes the kind of rage that is felt rather than heard sends a shiver racing across the length of his spine. "how long has your hair been slowly turning grey?" Koushi glances to the side, where the floor to ceiling mirrors of the studio line the wall and he can see how Akaashi is fingering one of the many strands of grey in his otherwise black hair.

"I got one or two when I first moved into the house with Daichi, and the rest have appeared over this last summer."

Akaashi's eyes narrow slightly before asking, "how many are you feeding, Kou?" His voice has gone impossibly quieter.

Koushi swallows apprehensively. "Uh, on average? Three of them a week." Koushi swears he can feel the chill that rolls off of Akaashi at the answer. Akaashi sits up abruptly and starts to unwind the scarf from around his neck. He sits up, trying to distance himself from Akaashi's hands, but that only results in Akaashi pulling him forward by his scarf. Koushi slides forward until he is nearly chest to chest with Akaashi, their legs still spread in a straddle stretch, and he feels Akaashi's hand brush against the fresh bite marks that Daichi had left barely half an hour ago before trailing over to the still barely-there marks from Asahi last night.

"You can't dance with these, were you planning on wearing a scarf all class?" His hands stay resting on the sides of his neck, thumbs brushing along his jaw soothingly.

"I mean, I'd have made it work." He tries not to giggle _too_ loudly at the look of incredulity that Akaashi give him.

"Let me take care of these." Akaashi asks in the way that's really more a declaration of intent, but Koushi is still feeling a little lightheaded and tingly from feeding Daichi, so he doesn't really have it in him to protest anyway. He bends his legs, relieving them from the stretch, draping them over Akaashi's thighs and scooting even closer, nodding his consent to Akaashi.

He feels it when Akaashi places an openmouthed kiss to his neck, tongue moving over the small wounds gently and slowly. Koushi notices, through the mirrors, that most of the class is staring at the display that is Akaashi Keiji like, always. And Koushi knows, he _knows_ , that Akaashi is aware of the eyes, because he wraps the arm not cradling Koushi's neck and face around the small of his back and _presses_ him against his chest so languidly it's filthy in the implications. Koushi tries to be embarrassed, he really does, but this isn't the worst position he's been seen in in public and _that_ thought is enough to make him blush slightly. He's distracted from his embarrassment by Akaashi's mouth, which is making steady progress up the side of his neck, having long moved past the now-healed bite marks from Daichi, to nip playfully at his ear. His breathing hitches in his throat, and he barely manages to get a "Keiji, the other marks…" out before Akaashi's mouth is sliding over his own, swallowing up any other words he may have said in the slow, burning pace of the kiss. Koushi isn't sure what horrifies him more; the fact that his only friends are vampires who _literally_ don't care about what anyone else thinks and therefore find it perfectly acceptable to do _whatever the hell they want_ , or the fact that he has reached a point where making out before dance class with all of your classmates in the room is nothing new.

Akaashi pulls away from the kiss just slightly, tilts his head, and latches on to Koushi's neck, working on the other bite marks from last night. He licks up the length of his neck slowly, causing shivers to run down Koushi's spine and that weird tingly feeling to settle in the pit of his stomach. Akaashi presses a series of hot, open-mouthed kisses to the side of his neck, elongating his canines _just_ enough to scrape them gently along his skin, and Koushi wonders, not for the first time, why that feeling causes warmth to pool in his stomach and his hands to clench into the soft material of the sweater covering Akaashi's back. He moves his legs, still draped over Akaashi's thighs, and wraps them tightly around his waist, squeezing slightly. The gentle moan that slips out of Akaashi's mouth and against his skin sets him on fire. "Kou-chan," Akaashi murmurs, lips moving along the line of his jaw, "you should come dancing with me and Bo tonight."

Koushi's laugh comes out breathy, more a gasp than anything else, as Akaashi places soft kisses at the corners of his mouth. "Keiji we do so much dancing already." He whispers, in between the soft kisses Akaashi keeps pressing against his lips.

"Mmmm...yes but this kind of dancing is less academic and more..." He interrupts himself to deepen the kiss into something that is indecent in private, so Koushi doesn't want to even think about how it looks in the quiet corner of their studio. Lewd, probably. He follows the lead that Akaashi sets with the kiss, responding with quiet enthusiasm and threading his fingers into the soft midnight strands of his hair. "More fun." Akaashi finishes, breaking the kiss. It takes him longer than he is willing to admit to try and recall what they had been talking about.

The studio doors snap open as their instructor walks into the room, nearly fifteen minutes after class was supposed to start. Koushi jumps, quickly untangling himself from Akaashi's grasp. He slides over to his bag, preferring to slink across the floor than trust his legs just yet, and pulls his dance shoes out of his bag, slipping them onto his bare feet. He slips off his scarf, barely even tied around his neck anymore, and is pleased to see that the marks are completely gone. He glances back at Akaashi, who is now up and stretching the long lines of his body at the barre along the wall. His catches Akaashi's eye and gets up to stand next to him as Shimizu begins class. "Let's go dancing." He says quietly, before turning to learn the warm-up routine.

He doesn't miss the look in those dark, lined eyes as they watch him through the mirror.


	2. black leather with a side of vampire

All Hajime wants, really, is for his friends to stop being _complete_ disasters for one day.

It's incredibly upsetting to him that the only time, _literally the only time_ , he gets any peace from them is when he's in his engineering classes, which are bad enough on their own, but worse when _that's_ your safe refuge form the walking Human Disaster™ that is, among others, Oikawa _fucking_ Tooru.

He's sitting in his applied mechanics class when his phone buzzes in his pocket. He pulls it out, expecting to see an email notification. To his immediate regret, he sees that it's a text from Kuroo. Before he can stop his fingers, they swipe open the text message out of habit, and he watches in despair as Kuroo receives the read receipt. Hajime thinks that the little checkmark turning from blue to grey must be the final sign that ushers in the apocalypse.

From: **Kuroo**

bro

I kno ur reading this

do you want to

liek

go to blood bag wit us tonite

Hajime grits his teeth as his phone buzzes repeatedly with all of the text messages Kuroo sends in place of the one he could have sent because he knows how much that annoys Hajime.

To: **Kuroo**

Don't call me bro

From: **Kuroo**

okay but

bruh

the blood puddle

we r all going

To: **Kuroo**

Im in class we will talk abt this when I get home

Let me fail my classes in peace

He sighs, setting his phone down on his notebook he attempts to focus back in on what his professor is saying. He makes it two minutes before the repeated buzzing makes him angrily pick up his phone again, physically repressing a growl.

From: **Hootie**

So dancing tonite

Ur coming rite

cuz

gon be a party

To: **Hootie**

Did Kuroo put you up to this

He did, didn't he

From: **Hootie**

Bro you gotta chill

We just wanna kno

Hajime feels the vein in his head that usually only starts to throb on Oikawa's worst day being to throb dully.

To: **Hootie**

I hate you all

So much

"Okay but imagine this." Kuroo says, holding up his hands to get the room's attention. "Oikawa as _Chat Noir_ for Halloween this year."

"Only if Iwa-chan goes as ladybug."

Every eye in the room turns to look at Hajime, who, _very_ slowly, locks the front door behind him as he walks in, done with classes for the day. "If you think," he begins, "that I am for one second going to put on a spandex ladybug outfit you are _very_ wrong."

"But Iwa-chan~!" Oikawa pouts up at him from where he's sitting at the kitchen table, pretending to do work on the laptop in front of him.

"No."

"Do it for the ship, Iwa!" Bokuto yells from his room down the hall. "You know you want to."

"I want to state, for the record, that I have no wish to do this at all." Hajime states emphatically, walking through their kitchen and living area to him room across the hall from Bokuto's. As he sets down his textbooks and toes off his shoes, he hears the sound of Akaashi returning from dance rehearsal and Kuroo catching him up on the latest attempt to put Hajime into an early grave. Hoping for reinforcement, he wanders back out into the main room.

Akaashi looks between Hajime and Oikawa, eyes narrowing slightly before saying "Hot."

Kuroo roars with laughter, Oikawa grins in triumph, flashing Hajime a peace sign, and even Kenma cracks a smile from where he's sitting curled into the corner of the couch. Akaashi, for his part, drops his dance bag on the floor by the door and walks over to the couch where he snuggles up with Kenma.

Hajime doesn't know what he did, _exactly_ , in his past life to deserve this fresh hell, but it must have been bad. "This is the most pointless conversation. There is nothing between me and Shittykawa over there to ship."

"Lies." Say Kuroo and Oikawa at the same time.

"I mean," Akaashi starts from where he's curled himself around Kenma, his oversized cream sweater slipping off of one shoulder. "You do sleep together most nights."

"That," seethes Hajime, "is because Oikawa doesn't know the meaning of personal space."

"RUDE Iwa-chan." Oikawa slaps a hand on the table. "You _know_ I get cold at night."

"Then _put on a shirt_ when you sleep." Hajime hisses, "Like a _normal_ person."

"Iwa-chan my skin needs to _breathe_ at night you know I can't do that."

The sound that escapes from Hajime is frustration in its purest form.

"And he says they're not in a relationship." Kuroo says, with that smirk that always makes Hajime want to punch him right in between his perfect golden eyes.

"Kenma can you back me up here?" Hajime turns to the only person in the room who is actually sane. "It's obvious this is a toxic friendship."

Kenma shrugs. "I can ship it, actually."

"Et tu, Kenma?" Hajime whispers, betrayed when he least expects it.

"It's cannon!" Bokuto yells, emerging from his room to hoot his way excitedly into the room. "You have to do it!"

"No." Is all Hajime can say, folding his arms across his chest.

"I'll admit, there is no way we can find enough black leather for Oikawa to shimmy his way into in the week we have left before Halloween." Kuroo says, running his fingers through the mess on his head. "Not if we want to like, _commit_ to the aesthetic of Chat Noir."

"I have enough."

Complete silence.

Complete and utter silence follows the words that Akaashi so casually drops into the room like a proverbial atomic bomb.

There is another beat of silence before everyone flips their collective shit.

"What time do we need to be at the club?"

"I told Suga that I'd pick him up at 9, I don't really care when you guys show up."

Now that calm has been somewhat restored to the room, Kuroo begins to iron out the details of their Friday night with Akaashi while Iwaizumi reluctantly helps Oikawa with his calculus homework.

"Who is this Suga you keep mentioning?" Kuroo asks from where he lays sprawled on the floor in front of the couch.

"He's another dance major that Keiji has like, all of his classes with." Says Koutarou, also sprawled on the floor with his head pillowed on Kuroo's stomach and his feet propped up on the couch that Akaashi and Kenma are curled up on together.

"Is he human?" Kuroo asks curiously.

"Yeah…" Akaashi says, "why do you ask?"

"It's just surprising, that's all."

Koutarou watches as Akaashi twitches an eyebrow in annoyance. "I have other human friends besides Bo."

"Yes but is he pretty enough to hang with us?" Asks Oikawa, worried about the Important Things in life.

Akaashi rolls his eyes, about to respond when Iwaizumi flicks Oikawa on the nose. "Literally _no one_ asked you Oikawa, do your homework."

Kuroo chuckles, making Koutarou's head bounce with the movement, the sensation causing him to giggle. Koutarou is aware that conversation continues around him, but he and Kuroo are too lost in their endless chain of giggles for him to tune back in until they've both calmed down enough to pay attention again.

"—just find it really annoying." Akaashi says, brow furrowed. Kenma reaches up with a finger and smooths out the crease. Akaashi begins to run his fingers through Kenma's hair in response, placing a gentle kiss to the side of his head absentmindedly.

"What do you find annoying?" Kuroo asks, also regaining control.

"Keiji-chan has to do extra rehearsals for some hip hop competition that's coming up next month." Oikawa says, nose still buried in his calculus textbook.

"That's a grossly understated generalization, but that's the essence of it." Akaashi says, yawning sleepily.

"You're a grossly understated generalization." Koutarou says at the same moment Kuroo does. He sits up, hooting excitedly, and turns to see Kuroo sitting up and staring excitedly back at him. " _BRO._ "

" _Brokuto!"_

Koutarou has just enough time to brace before Kuroo launches himself into Koutarou's arms, giving him a few hearty slaps on the back.

"I think I'll need a nap before we go out tonight." Akaashi says, ignoring Koutarou and Kuroo and their brofest happening in front of him. "Join me, Kenma?"

Koutarou sees, over Kuroo's shoulder, Kenma nod minutely in agreement before untangling himself from Akaashi and pulling him behind him as they both head downstairs to Kenma's room.

"Bruh." Says Kuroo.

" _Bro._ "

Behind them, Koutarou hears the sound of Iwaizumi's head hitting the table.

Kozume Kenma enjoys the simple things in life.

Things like late afternoon naps, new video games, and giant mugs of tea.

He also enjoys Akaashi Keiji in most forms of his existence, but when he's existing in day-old eyeliner and giant sweaters, well, those are the days that shine brightest for Kenma.

By an official decree—that mainly consisted of _if anyone can beat me at Mario Kart you can veto_ —Kenma claimed the entire basement of their house to himself. As wonderful as it was to live with childhood friends, there were times when Kenma needed to be alone and away from the constant Human Disaster™ that was Oikawa Tooru, among others, especially when he has three programing projects and a midterm to ace. His dominion over the basement was possible largely because of the size of the house and the fact that there are only six of them in the house.

The tranquility of the space is why Akaashi follows him willingly into the darkness, why he links their hands together and moves quietly by his side.

His room is cold, and Akaashi shivers in his sweater while Kenma turns on his space heater. Kenma collapses on the bed and pulls like, ten blankets on top of himself, and also Akaashi somewhere between blanket five and seven. Kenma lies curled on his side under the blankets, their weight soothing him in a way few things. The bed jostles as Akaashi struggles under the blankets as he rolls to face Kenma, noses almost touching and hands entwined between them.

"How was your day?" Akaashi asks quietly, his thumb stroking the back of Kenma's hand.

Kenma sighs, thinking over his classes and projects. He moves closer to Akaashi, burying his nose in the soft material of Akaashi's sweater and tangling their legs together. "Classes were boring, and my projects are all time consuming and mundane so I'm annoyed about that." Akaashi adjusts his arms until one is under Kenma's head, the other resting lightly on his waist.

"This is what happens when you've been writing in code since high school, Kenma." Akaashi says, placing a small kiss on his forehead. "It's so hard to be so good at things, isn't it."

Kenma just sighs at that, using a finger to poke Akaashi lightly in the ribs. "What about you, how are your dance classes?"

It's hard to see in the dim lighting from the lone window in his bedroom, but Kenma swears he can see Akaashi blush faintly when he looks up at him after Akaashi pauses slightly too long. "Classes are good. Hip hop is kicking my butt right now." He tries to deflect, but Kenma isn't fooled.

"What happened." Kenma asks, familiar with the way Akaashi gets when he needs to talk but doesn't know how. "Keiji, talk to me."

"So, you know Suga right?" Akaashi hedges, speaking softly in the quiet of the room.

"I don't know him, but you've mentioned him a few times now."

"So, today in our ballet class he asked me how often I need to feed."

"Is he the friend you have that's a familiar to a different coven of vampires?" Akaashi nods his head in response to Kenma's question. "Well that's not so odd."

"Right, but he's feeding multiple vampires in a week."

"Again, not a huge deal as long as they're replenishing him." Kenma begins to feel how Akaashi is still avoiding something in regards to Suga. "What else?'

"Well I was healing some marks left over from Daichi, and I maybe may have kissed him."

"Hot."

"Yeah, it was an _amazing_ kiss." Akaashi says, shifting slightly and yawning.

"You should tap that." He says sleepily. He's feeling very warm and comfortable, under all of the blankets and tangled around Akaashi.

Akaashi hums in response, starting to drift off. As Kenma feels sleep claim him, the last thing he registers is Akaashi breathing into his hair and placing one last sleepy kiss to the top of his head.


	3. darkness with a side of vampire

**Darkness with a side of vampire**

"You're going where?" Koushi can't quite tell if Daichi is upset, or just didn't hear him the last two times when he told him where he was going.

"I'm going to _The Blood Moon_ with Keiji tonight." He repeats for the third time.

"Okay, and _why_ exactly?" Okay, so there was definitely annoyance in his voice this time.

"Because it's a Friday night, I don't have an early morning rehearsal tomorrow, and I could use some fun."

"We're fun." Daichi says, frowning.

"Of course you guys are fun, but I need to spend time with people that aren't part of this coven every once in a while." He says, placing his hands on Daichi's chest and pleading with his best puppy eyes. Daichi holds out for a full ten seconds before caving, a personal record for him, and sighs in defeat.

"Okay fine, but I want you to promise that your friend Akaashi will keep you safe."

"Why does our precious Suga need to be kept safe?" Noya asks, coming into the main room.

"Because he's going out dancing with one of his dance friends from school." Kageyama replies, appearing out of _nowhere_ behind Koushi.

Koushi whirls around. "Kageyama what have we discussed about using your ability to blend with shadows to eavesdrop on conversations?"

Kageyama stares at him blankly. "What conversation? I don't recall—"

"Yes you do it was just last week and Suga said it's rude and that you can't do it if people don't know you're there." Hinata cuts him off and helpfully replies for him. "Don't worry, Suga-san I'll talk to him and keep him from doing it again." Hinata smiles sunnily up at him, completely oblivious to the furious glare that Kageyama is directing at his back. With and angry huff Kageyama disappears from the room, a loud bang echoing from upstairs as he slams the door to his room.

Koushi giggles, overwhelmed by the displays of _drama_ that these two boys are so prone to. Their addition to the house this year has really kept things interesting. "Hinata, maybe you should go and check on him?"

"Yeah, he's really grumpy today," Daichi adds, "Hinata when was the last time he was fed?"

Hinata pauses before answering, and Koushi knows that means it's been too long. "I think about two weeks ago." He says, rubbing the back of his neck.

"WHAT?" Noya springs up from where he was sitting on the couch. "That's _insane_ of him."

Daichi turns a worried gaze above them. "Why has it been so long, Hinata?" He pins Hinata with a look, demanding answers.

"I don't _know,"_ he wails, warm brown eyes filling with tears. Koushi rushes over to him and pulls him down with him on the couch. "Every time I try and get him to feed from me he _won't_ and I don't know what I did wrong or why he doesn't want to." Hinata curls into Koushi's side as Koushi wraps his arms around him, running his fingers through the soft disaster of orange curls that was Hinata.

Noya comes and sits on Hinata's other side, and starts murmuring to him softly. Koushi meets Daichi's gaze as they silently discuss what to do.

 _I can talk to him,_ Daichi offers.

 _No,_ Koushi says, _I think I know how to fix this._

Daichi nods his agreement, and Koushi slowly moves away from Hinata, placing a soft kiss to the top of his head. He meets Noya's eyes across the top of Hinata's head and Noya nods, signaling that he'll take over from here. Koushi gently slides Hinata over to Noya, who curls himself around Hinata, before getting up and walking slowly up the stairs, a surge of lightheadedness tempering the speed at which he ascends. He keeps close track of the feelings of the vampires in this house, out of habit and also as a matter of safety. They could be terribly angsty creatures, especially when they were not yet twenty.

He knocks softly on the door to Kageyama's room at the top of the stairs. "Kageyama, may I come in?" When he's not met with an immediate no, he slowly pushes open the door.

Kageyama's room is like him. Dark, soothing colors makes up the decor of the room, walls a muted grey, bed draped in dark blue sheets, blackout curtains across the windows. It's a soothing, warm room to walk into. Koushi closes the door behind him and walks over to the bed where Kageyama is curled up, his back pressed against the wall that his bed is against, clutching a pillow to his chest. Koushi sits down next to him, folding his legs under him. This close, and unable to hide in the shadows, Koushi can see the dark purple circles under Kageyama's eyes, how his skin is _especially_ pale, even for him. "Kageyama," he says softly into the silence of the room, "why aren't you feeding?"

If it wasn't as quiet in his room as it was, Koushi wouldn't have heard the quiet whimper that escaped Kageyama before he said, "I don't want to hurt him."

Koushi pauses before responding, knowing he needs to tread carefully. "Kageyama, have you ever hurt him before?"

He pauses, a "no" slipping out sullenly in the quiet.

"What makes you think that you're going to hurt him?"

"I just," He pauses, searches for words. "I really like feeding from him, like _a lot_ , and I'm afraid I'll get too carried away and take too much and then he'll die or worse hate me forever and leave." Kageyama looks up at him through damp eyelashes, a single tear slipping from the corner of an eye. "Everyone always leaves me." It comes out as a barely-there whisper in the darkness.

Koushi feels his heart break a little for this poor teenage vampire. He places his wrist under Kageyama's nose. "Eat." He commands.

"No, Suga-san you're Daichi's familiar." The protest is weak, Koushi can literally _see_ how hungry he is.

"First of all, I don't belong to anyone. I chose to feed who I want; I just happen to live here." Kageyama blinks at the snap in Koushi's tone. "Secondly, you need _something_ right now. Because it's been _two weeks_ Kageyama. I'm surprised you can even function."

Kageyama hesitantly presses his lips to the inside of Koushi's wrist, glancing up cautiously at Koushi before biting down gently. It's the softest bite Koushi has ever felt, gentle and so warm. After a minute Kageyama retracts his fangs, kissing the wound closed and pulling away to curl back around his pillow. Koushi frowns, surprised at how quickly Kageyama finishes. He's about to ask if he needs more when he gets a sudden rush of lightheadedness. He lays down, facing Kageyama, to keep from passing out.

"Now," he says, attempting to keep conscious, "why on earth do you think Hinata is going to leave you." Koushi has known Kageyama for four years now, and in that time the only instances when he's seen Kageyama without Hinata have been on weekends or over summer holidays.

Kageyama shrugs, squeezing the pillow tightly.

Koushi sighs, yanking the pillow out of his arms and replacing it with himself. "Tobio, talk to me." He says, in the circle of his arms and pressed against his chest. He can feel the slow beat of his heart, so slow it's unnerving, but still there. "Hinata has been your familiar for _years,_ why would he leave now?"

"Because he would." Kageyama says, stubbornly refusing to talk. Koushi isn't surprised, really, this is _Kageyama_ after all.

Koushi sighs, then reaches up and tugs Kageyama's face down, forcing to look him in the eye. "Could it be because," he says gently, pretty sure about what he's going to say, "you've realized you're in love with him?"

Kageyama inhales sharply, eyes welling with tears as he closes them and turns his head away slightly. His arms tighten around Koushi reflexively, pulling him closer even while he turns his head away. "How did you know?" He speaks so quietly Koushi isn't sure if he actually said anything for a second. And he was expecting him to deny it.

"I think, sometimes, that you guys are too busy being students and you forget that I'm around keeping an eye on you."

"That's really creepy, Suga-san." He makes a noise halfway between a laugh and a whimper.

"Hey, I live in a house with five vampires. If I don't know what each of you are feeling I could end up in some dangerous situations."

Kageyama looks over at him, shock and a little offense clearly etched across his features. "You don't think any of us would actually hurt you, do you?" He asks softly, serious as always.

Koushi pauses before answering, looking for the right way to phrase this. "No, but half the time you guys don't know you're hungry until I make you feed, so if I were to let too many of you get hungry at once, it could be dangerous to me, as well as the other familiars in the house. It's happened before, although rarely, that a vampire goes too long between feedings and accidently drains a familiar." He looks up and sees the stricken look on Kageyama's face. "I know none of you would _ever_ let that happen, but it's a habit for me to keep track of feelings now, no matter how safe I feel."

Kageyama nods, relaxing back against the wall, his eyes drifting shut.

"Tobio, do you want me to send Hinata up here?" He asks, pulling away slightly.

Kageyama's arms tighten around him, pulling him back close. "Just let me hold you for a bit?"

Koushi relaxes against him. "Okay, but just a few minutes. Then I have to get ready to go out."

Kageyama hums softly, burying his nose in the soft strands of his hair. Really it is so warm in his room. And Kageyama has those nice arms and chest that come from years of setting and serving a volleyball. He's tired, too, and it's so warm...

Someone knocks on the door, and Koushi jolts awake. Kageyama is already awake and staring at him. He hears Daichi asking something on the other side of the door. Kageyama lets him pull away this time, but not before placing a kiss to his forehead with a quiet thank you. Koushi stumbles to the door, running a hand through his hair and yawning hugely. He opens the door and nearly runs into Daichi who is _right outside_ what in the world?

"Hey is everything okay?" He asks as Koushi moves around him and down the stairs. "You were up there for almost an hour."

"Yep!" He replies, walking into the main room and heading over to the couch where Noya and Hinata are involved in a very heated argument over Mario Kart. "Hinata can I talk to you for a second?" He sits down next to Hinata before he responds and Daichi subtly pulls Noya away, familiar with Koushi's _I've got something to accomplish get out of my way_ face.

"Um, sure Suga-san."

"Do you like Kageyama?"

Hinata blinks at him. "Well he's really annoying and sometimes the things I have to do to get him to even compliment my playing are extreme but I like him fine, I guess."

"Okay, but do you _like_ him."

Hinata blinks, swallows, tilts his head with a puzzled expression, before flushing almost as red as his hair. "I-I don't k-know what you mean, S-Suga-san." He stutters, hands wringing in his lap.

"I think you should go up and talk to Kageyama, right now." He nudges Hinata off of the couch, up the stairs, and through the door of Kageyama's room. He waits for a moment, satisfied when he hears Hinata yelp and Kageyama laugh softly, before turning and walking back down the stairs. He makes it to his room before remembering that he has somewhere to be, excitement adding an urgency to his movements.

"What was that about?" Daichi asks from where he has materialized leaning against the doorframe of Koushi's room.

"Just your standard miscommunication and feelings. I think it's sorted out now." He says, too used to the way everyone in this house can just _appear_ wherever they want to be startled. He turns to his closet and starts to dig through his clothes, looking for something that is club appropriate and also not part of his regular dance attire, somewhat of a tall order at this point in his life.

"How late do you think you'll be out tonight?" Daichi asks, still leaning against the door frame until Koushi lets him in. He lets out a muffled _ah-ha!_ and emerges from the depths of his closet with a pair of black jeans that he hasn't worn in a while.

"I don't know, probably pretty late." He says, quickly pulling off his leggings and struggling into the jeans. He doesn't remember them being quite _this_ tight the last time he wore them. He yanks off his sweater and turns to look at Daichi. "Why?" He asks, not missing the way Daichi stares at the visible elastic band of his boxer briefs emblazoned with _Calvin Klein_ as it peeks over the waist of his jeans.

Daichi clears his throat, his gaze trailing up the long lines of Koushi's chest, toned from years of dance, and volleyball before that, before meeting his eyes, cheeks slightly flushed. "I don't like it when you're out late without one of us." He says, voice sounding a little strained.

"You can come in, Dai." He says, walking into his closet again to look for the right shirt. He feels, more than hears, Daichi lean against the doorframe of his closet. He starts fingering through the shirts hanging on one side of his closet, trying to find something in his disaster of a closet that isn't an oversized sweater or a v-neck. "You don't have to worry about me so much Dai, I can take care of myself."

"I know that," he says, "but there are things you can't-" He cuts off mid-sentence and Koushi glances over at him, only to see his gaze fixed on the two small marks on the inside of his wrist. "What are those?" Daichi asks, voice deceivingly calm.

"Oh, I gave Kageyama a bit of blood to tide him over until he sorted out things with Hinata." Koushi replies, affecting a tone of light indifference. His fingers stall on a shirt made of a soft blue material, and he quickly pulls it off the hangar and tosses it to Daichi before continuing to search through his shirts.

"You did _what_." Daichi says, and Koushi glances sideways to gauge how upset Daichi is and how much damage control he needs to do. He doesn't stop flicking through hangars—he'd forgotten just how many _clothes_ he had goodness—but rather continues talking in a light, distracted tone, hoping to downplay the situation. And really, it wasn't a big deal _at all,_ Daichi just has a strong need to _protect_ which is nice most of the time, but in situations like this, it can be difficult to manage.

"Daichi he hadn't fed in _two weeks_ do you have any idea how dangerous that can be to me and the other familiars in this house? Kageyama has good self-control, but he is also impulsive and if I can curb that hunger then I'm going to." He pauses over a deep burgundy silk shirt; one he hasn't worn in _ages_. He throws that one at Daichi too. "Besides, he only took a little, not nearly as much as he could have." He doesn't miss the scowl on Daichi's face. "I'm _fine,_ Dai."

"But you fed me this morning, Asahi yesterday, and now you've given Kageyama a snack. I'm worried that you're going to get anemic." Daichi walks further into the closet, coming up behind Koushi and looking at the shirts as he flicks through them.

"You see how well I eat and how hydrated I stay. I'll be okay." He says, pausing on a deep green shirt before moving on. However, Daichi reaches around him and grabs the green shirt off the hanger, adding it to the shirts he was already holding.

Koushi turns around and raises an eyebrow. "You look good in green." Daichi says, an innocent expression on his face.

Koushi grabs the shirts from Daichi and closes the door to the closet so that he can see the full-length mirror mounted on the back of it. He puts on the blue shirt, doing up the buttons and analyzing the way it fits. Good color, wrong fit for the pants. He shucks it off and throws it behind him at Daichi, who catches it with a sigh and puts it back on a hanger.

"Try not to stay out all night tonight, okay?" Daichi says, as he pulls the burgundy shirt on. It's a great color with the pants and his hair, but it fits too loose, making his legs look like sticks. He's worked _way_ too hard in his strength training classes to have his legs look that skinny.

"Why, you miss me when I'm not here?" He asks, intent on teasing Daichi a little more tonight. He pulls off the shirt and turns to hand it to Daichi, who is suddenly _right there_ and very close. The shirt slides through his fingers like water as it pools on the ground at their feet. He feels Daichi's hands brush softly against the smooth skin of his waist, running along his ribs before sliding around to his lower back. He ducks his head, his nose brushing along the line of muscle that connects neck to shoulder.

"Yes, I do." He says, and his lips brush Koushi's collarbone as the words whisper against his skin.

"Oh." Koushi says, too stunned to say anything else. Daichi doesn't give him the chance to try and say anything else, either, as he slides a hand along his jaw, threading his fingers through the strands of Koushi's hair and pulling him in until his lips meet Daichi's. Really, being kissed by two different vampires in the same day is a bit much, even for Koushi, but he's not one to complain so.

Daichi kisses slowly, possessively, consuming Koushi with every movement until he can't even remember where he is, reduced to a creature of feeling and heat. He feels it as Daichi presses into him, backing him up against a wall and pinning him there, the sudden movement making his head spin. His hands roam down Koushi's bare chest, around the waistband of his jeans, before sliding around and grabbing his ass and pulling him against him until there is no space left between them. "Suga," Daichi gasps, breaking the kiss and pulling away from him just slightly, eyes dilated and dark.

Koushi opens his eyes, coming back to himself a little more as he breathes into the space between them. "You're going to make me late, Dai." He says, running a hand fondly down his chest.

"I don't want you to go." Is Daichi's response, so openly honest it surprises both of them. Koushi opens his mouth to respond, but Daichi places a silencing finger to his lips. "I know you want to go, though, so if you do go, I think you should wear the green." He steps back and places the shirt in Koushi's hands.

"Oh." Koushi says dumbly, for the second time that night, and turns to stand in front of the mirror again.

The shirt is perfect; he can tell even while he's still doing up the buttons. Fitted through the waist in a way that leaves little to the imagination while still being flattering, the color blends well with his complexion and hair. The sleeves are long, covering his hands to his knuckles. He looks...

"Hot." Daichi says, clearing his throat when his voice cracks slightly on the word. "You look really hot."

Koushi smiles at him, beaming broadly as he opens the closet door and walks back into the room. Heading over to his dresser, he finds his favorite gold eyeliner, and walks over to the mirror in his bathroom, quickly lining his eyes lightly in gold. The resulting look is, surprisingly ethereal. He throws on the most comfortable pair of black vans he owns, shoves his keys and phone into his pocket, before quickly brushing his teeth. Just as he finishes up he hears a knock at the door. "That must be Keiji." He says, rushing out into the hallway. Before he can get to the main room, a pair of strong arms pulls him back into a chest.

"Be careful, and have fun." Daichi says, before pressing his lips to Koushi's neck.

"I will, Dai, I promise." He giggles, excitement making him extra bubbly.

When he gets to the door he sees that his darling Yamaguchi has already answered it. Akaashi is waiting patiently in the foyer. "Tadashi!" He exclaims happily. "I haven't seen you all week." He quickly runs up and gives Yamaguchi, who mutters under his breath _I'm so ready to be done with econ classes are absolute murder,_ a hug and a sympathetic pat before turning to address Akaashi.

"Ready?" He asks, his freshly lined eyes trailing up and down Koushi in an appraising way. Akaashi looks, as always, nothing short of stunning. He's wearing a deep blue shirt and dark grey skinny jeans that do amazing things for his legs.

"Yeah, let's go." Koushi says, waving goodbye to Yamaguchi ask he walks out the front door and into the fading light of the October night.


	4. burning with a side of vampire

Tobio has always been more comfortable in the shadows. It's safer, there, people tend to pass over him more easily. It's harder for them to want to leave if they forget that he's there. It's what makes his friendship with the biggest ball of sunshine so unlikely.

If he hasn't ruined that by now.

It was a slow thing at first. They needed each other to play on the court, and somehow, over the years, that need developed into something off of the court too, something that Tobio can barely acknowledge for fear that if he does, it will become real, or he'll mess it up and he'll lose it forever.

A knock sounds at his door, making Suga stir awake in his arms. Suga, who has never once—not even after he'd found out that most of the team he spent years playing volleyball with were all vampires at a rather disastrous team slumber party—turned his back to anyone in this house. Maybe Hinata won't either, if he tells him the truth. He watches him come awake, eyes hazy and unfocused as he sees Tobio watching him. Tobio wonders, as he lets Suga slip from his arms, if Suga truly grasps how much everyone in this house needs him, if he knows how much of a steadying presence he is.

He sits up as Suga opens the door and nearly collides with Daichi, getting up and moving to turn on his space heater. He's been so cold for the last week, the voluntary fast from blood leaving him chilled and cold.

It was worth it if Hinata is safe.

He sits back down on the bed, resting his head in his hands in the darkness, a sliver of light painting a line of gold from the hallway across his floor through his open door. It's not that he doesn't want Hinata's blood—his craving for the taste of Hinata is so strong that he can barely control it—it's that he doesn't want to push away the one person who has never left his side by taking away the one thing he cares about: volleyball. Their synergy on the court is something he doesn't want to risk, and he constantly worries about taking too much from him, limiting his game by weakening him in order to strengthen himself. Hinata has never failed to run faster, jump higher, never failed to follow Tobio's every lead, trusting him to get the ball to him, make him better.

Tobio is terrified of letting him down. Of ruining that amazing potential that Hinata is just now starting to tap. He's been playing better, too, since Tobio stopped feeding. He hears Hinata protesting as Suga pushes him up the stairs, feels his stomach turn over with nerves, but that's all the time he has before Suga shoves Hinata gently through the door and snapping it shut behind him with a loud click in the silence.

Hinata walks towards him slowly in the dark, managing to cross the floor fairly successfully until he runs into Tobio, falling, quite literally, into his arms with a yelp. A soft laugh slips free from Tobio before he can stop it, and he pulls Hinata into him, hugging him tightly and burying his nose into the soft curls of his hair as he falls back onto the bed with Hinata's momentum.

"Hey," He says, whispering as Hinata squirms into a more comfortable position pressed against his side, head pillowed in the hollow of his shoulder.

"Hey yourself," Hinata says back, mild annoyance coloring his tone. "What's your problem been lately."

"Nothing, idiot, what's yours?" It's an automatic response to a routine question, too used to their usual form of banter that it slips out before he can stop it. He feels Hinata stiffen against him, pulling away slightly. Tobio tightens his arms around Hinata. "No, don't go." He pleads, hating how desperate he sounds, but it works, as Hinata relaxes back into him slightly. "I'm sorry I've been avoiding you lately."

"You can make it up to me by telling me why," Hinata says, not budging in his resolve to know what is going on with him.

"Why must you always make things so difficult," Tobio sighs, trailing a hand slowly up Hinata's back without thinking.

"Me?" Hinata says, incredulity coloring his tone. "Look, bakayama, I'm not the one who has been running away whenever we end up alone together." He props himself up on an elbow, looking down at him from his position tucked against his side. "I'm just glad it hasn't affected our playing. _Yet._ "

"Is that all you care about?"

"I care about... _other things_ too."

Tobio doesn't miss the way Hinata's eyes flick over to his when he pauses over his words. Hinata is not one to censor his thoughts, so the hesitation is quite telling.

Tobio, against his every instinct, begins to _hope_.

"What about you?" Hinata asks suddenly, catching Tobio off guard.

"What about me?"

"Do you like... _other things_ besides volleyball too?"

Tobio breathes, wondering if Hinata could be hinting at what Tobio hopes he's hinting at. He takes a moment to think through about seven different responses, rejecting each one as he thinks of it, before responding with a simple "I do," that works on a number of levels, keeping him safe if, in a rare show of desynchronization, they aren't on the same page. When he feels Hinata's heartbeat pick up at his answer, he knows that they are, like always—even when they're fighting—on the same page.

Tobio is frozen in place, afraid to move for fear that he'll snap whatever is starting to grow between them in this moment, tenuous and new and fragile. He can barely breathe, the feeling of something huge rushing towards him suffocating him for a long moment.

In the end, it's Hinata that makes the first move, leaning in slightly to brush the tip of his nose along the underside of Tobio's jaw, his breath tickling the skin of Tobio's neck. Tobio releases the breath he was holding, relief and excitement blending euphorically in the pit of his stomach. Slowly, afraid he'll spook away, Tobio slides a hand up Hinata's back, along the smooth skin of his neck, to cup his jaw and pull him forward slowly, _so_ slowly, and turns his head to face Hinata. They're eye to eye, nose to nose, inches away from each other.

Tobio can barely make out Hinata's features in the darkness, and maybe that's why it's so easy to press his lips to Hinata's in the gentlest of kisses. The warmth and utter darkness of his room creating a safe place where Tobio doesn't worry about how this gesture will be received. And it's not that Tobio hasn't ever kissed Hinata before—although this is the first time he's kissed him full on the mouth—it's that this time, he isn't doing it to heal a bite, he's doing it to prove something to Hinata.

Tobio gets it. He understands now, why it's so hard for Daichi to let Suga go and do things with other people. Understands why Daichi has a specific drive to _protect_ Suga. Because when your best friend in the world is the one who gives you life, in every sense of the phrase, you'll do anything to keep them safe.

Like go two weeks without blood.

Hinata lets out a tiny gasp, lips parting slightly against Tobio's as he processes the implications of what is happening; how this will change their relationship. Tobio pulls away slightly, separating them by a breath while Hinata thinks, willing to wait until he's sure this is what they _both_ want. He knows Hinata's made up his mind when he closes the small gap between them, lips moving against his own with a new urgency. Tobio surrenders to the warmth of Hinata's kiss—he's always _so much warmer_ than Tobio—and slides his hand from his jaw and into the mess of curls, tangling his fingers in the soft strands, the action dragging a small whimper out of Hinata. And he wants this, he really does, but now that he has a taste of Hinata his hunger flares and he knows he needs to fix that before he does anything else.

"Shouyou," he says softly, breaking off the kiss and nuzzling into his neck. "As nice as this is, I'm _really_ hungry."

Hinata makes a small noise of protest, kissing along his jaw and threading his fingers in Tobio's hair. "Your hair is _very_ soft." He whispers against the shell of Tobio's ear.

The blatant desire in Hinata's voice sends heat pooling at the base of his spine. Tobio stifles a groan into the soft skin of Hinata's neck. "I _promise_ we'll go right back to this but Shouyou _please_." He pauses, drags his mouth up until his lips are brushing against Hinata's ear. "I _need_ you, Shouyou."

Hinata's hands tighten in his hair, pulling on the strands briefly. Hinata nods his consent as he releases a shaky breath.

So fast he knows Hinata doesn't have time to react, he extends his fangs and bites into his neck, drinking eagerly. The small amount of blood he took from Suga earlier is what keeps him in control now, stops him from taking a dangerous amount from Hinata. But while Suga's blood is _nice¸_ sweet and warm like Suga, it's the fiery burn of Hinata's blood that he craves, that he can't live without. Hinata's gasp of shock quickly turns to a long, drawn out moan, that definitely should not be as hot as it is. He's always wondered what the bite feels like to Hinata, what his bite, _specifically_ , feels like to him.

Tobio counts to twenty, measuring the counts to the beat of his slower heart, before withdrawing, hunger satiated enough for now. He quickly licks over the marks, easing the sting and starting the healing, before using the tip of one of his fangs to poke a small hole in his tongue. He kisses Hinata, letting his blood slowly make its way into Hinata's mouth. This is _literally_ the only useful thing he's ever learned from Oikawa (that complete _asshole_ ), who casually mentioned giving familiars a few drops of your blood to help them regenerate blood at incredible speeds, putting less strain on their bodies, last week in practice. He pulls away to mutter a quick command to _swallow, Shouyou_ , before kissing him again, deeper this time as he sweeps his tongue possessively around Hinata's mouth.

Tobio is burning from the inside out, his fingers tingling with the rush of new blood to them, and he finally feels warm for the first time in a week. He kisses Hinata, again and again, until he's out of breath. Hinata pulls back, changes the angle, and moves back in, starting to push back at Tobio, changing the pace of their kiss to something more urgent, his lips insistent in the way they nip at Tobio's bottom lip.

He's doing fine, really, until Hinata—in a motion so smooth it almost feels rehearsed—throws one leg over Tobio, straddling his waist and grinding down with a slow roll in a way Tobio didn't even know he could move.

Tobio stutters, gasps, pauses.

Hinata freezes, suddenly aware of their position or of what he just did, and pulls away slightly. "Um…" He says, face inches away.

Tobio takes a breath, exhales shakily. "Shouyou, I—"

Hinata cuts him off before he can finish his sentence. "Kageyama I really like kissing you, I think."

"You think?"

"But I don't think I'm ready to do _that_." Hinata says in a rush.

"Oh," Says Tobio. "Good." He presses a soft kiss to Hinata's forehead. "Neither am I."

Hinata collapses against his chest in relief, arms winding around and behind Tobio's neck, burying his face into the soft material of Tobio's shirt. Tobio idly runs his fingers up and down Hinata's back, soothing them both with the touch.

Below them, he can hear the sound of Suga leaving for the night, front door shutting with a snap behind him.

"Do you have any more work to do tonight?" He asks Hinata, arms wrapping around him to pull Hinata tighter to his chest.

"Mmmm, not that I can't do tomorrow."

"Good." Tobio shifts onto his side, rolling Hinata over onto the bed. He pulls Hinata into him, one hand pressing into the small of his back, the other tangling in his soft curls. Hinata presses a soft series of kisses along his collarbone and neck, not demanding anything, just seeking contact.

When Hinata works his way back to Tobio's lips, he feels a small part of him slot back into place. That small part of him that's always wondered if someone could love him, could manage to stick around to worm their way under his walls.

If he could ever let someone in.

He can't be close enough to Hinata. Tobio wants to crush him closer, press into Hinata as much as he can, but finds a greater sense of peace when he cradles Hinata's face in his hands, pulls away, and says, "you're my best friend."

Tobio makes his eyes adjust fully to the darkness, cutting through the shadow of the room. The effort is worth it to see Hinata's reaction. The way his eyes widen slightly, mouth parting in surprise, before beaming so brightly Tobio can see it with his eyes and feel it with his hands.

Hinata pulls him in, kissing him softly and gently, with a quieter kind of excitement rarely seen from Hinata. He moves away, just barely, to whisper "you're my best friend too," before returning to the kiss.

Tobio shudders, breathes, believes the truth that is Hinata' kiss.

He falls asleep sometime later, Hinata wrapped around him.

They don't move until all hell breaks loose the next morning.


End file.
